


Tumblr Pornlet 31: Lead

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Boy!Derek Hale, Daddy!Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-established Kink Negotiation, not age play, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: It wasn’t their usual thing, but sometimes it just felt right.





	Tumblr Pornlet 31: Lead

It wasn’t their usual thing, but sometimes it just felt right. It was still just a game, and their basic rules were always the same. If it came with one of those warnings they have at the end of movies it would read  _no hard-limits were crossed in the setting up of this scene_. **  
**

That didn’t mean they couldn’t pretend.

Derek had ‘chosen’ the one he would not be touching or flirting with or talking to beyond much more than a polite exchange. Stiles watched as his husband walked up to the bar in the absurdly expensive hotel they weren’t staying in. Derek had leaned into the counter and read the menu a little too long. He’d allowed others to order ahead of him.

Stiles had watched. He’d watched and waited. As usual, though, it only took a few minutes before he saw Derek’s nostrils flare and posture change, and moments after a man had made his approach.

Derek had attracted a handsome operator. He was taller by an inch or two, nowhere near as wide across. His suit was expensive and his hair was conventionally cut and it’s color was a little too rich for it to not have been helped along by a bottle. He was probably a year, or five, older than Derek. He didn’t quite fit the DILF ideal, but in a soft sweater and jeans he’d have been the perfect example.

He’d stood too close to Derek while he pointed out something on the menu and tried to lean in close. Derek hadn’t let the man touch him, but didn’t rebuff him outright.

Stiles saw, even in the low-light of the bar, the moment Derek asked him just what he hoped for if Derek said yes to a drink. The man had blushed and tried to play-down his aims, but Derek had asked again, and the man had relented.

Derek had declined the offer, wished the man a good evening, then ordered two beers.

He and Stiles had toasted the end of another working week, discussed the latest gossip from the Pack while they drank and gotten a cab home.

Now, with Derek tied to the horse—back bent prettily, knees and forearms supporting him, neck bared in submission—Stiles asked between licks of Derek’s perfectly-shaved balls, “What did he want, baby boy? Tell Daddy everything. If you can describe it all before you come, I’ve got a surprise in store for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ this tumblr image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/166323015911/it-wasnt-their-usual-thing-but-sometimes-it-just), and [this one](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/166320335966/gay-sex-positions-guide), too. Images are NSFW.


End file.
